That's where it is
by firelovewater23
Summary: Katniss and Finnick are best friends but then Katniss's parents send her off to North Carloina to live with her uncle Haymitch. What happens when Finnick moves to North Carloina to go to Greenwood high shool? Will they remember each other? What are Katniss's parents hidding from her?
1. Chapter 1

**Kantiss pov**

It started with the beginging of a song in kindergadern class. That class is where i met my best friend Finnick Odair. We met when he saw me writing the song. This song has been good and bad things for me,Finnick,his family,myfamily. This is my story.

I woke super early cause today it is my first day of name is Katniss Evergreen I live in California with my mommy, daddy and my baby sister prim.I am five years old with, brown hair, grey eyes,and olive skin. Me and my daddy love to go in the woods. He hunts with a bow and arrow, I want to shoot something but he says i am to small.

I walk into my parents room and waok up my dad. '' Daddy wake up it's time for shool'' i cried shaking him to wake up.

His eyes flutter open and he gets up '' ok honey lets go''he says. .Me and my dad are more closer then anyone out of my whole family. But sometimes it feels like i don't even know him. Like he is a whole different person. i know he and mommy are hidding something cause when I walking into the kitchen with prim on my hip they were in a deep conversation, when they saw me the stopped talking and put smiles on their faces. But i looked in their eyes i saw saddness, I wonder what they were sad about? We walked to the school grounds hand in hand.

I see kids playing on the swings and slides some are crying holding onto their parents.

'' Ok Katniss you have everything in your backpack?'' '' yep'' i say grabbing my backpack from his putting it on my back.

'' Ok Katniss have a good day, be carful and remember me and your mom will be picking you up after school'' he explains. '' Ok daddy see you later'' i say walking off but before I go inside I turn around and wave to him.

When i got to my classroom i took a seat in the back with my name on it.I took out my song book and wrote my name. I love to write songs, I have been since I was four. People say that when i sing the birds stop outside to listen to my voice. I called my new song''That's where it is''. My penicl broke so i reached in to get a new one. When i turned my bokk dropped on the ground. A boy with bronze hair, tan skin, and the most beautiful sea green eyes i have every seen reached done a picked it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kantiss pov**

'' You dropped this'' he said handing me my book. '' Thank you'' i say grabbing my book, '' your welcome'' he replies taking the seat next to me, i guess he is my partner.

''I'm Finnick Odair'' he says sticking out his hand. '' Katniss Evergreen'' i say shaking his hand. '' Do you write songs?'' he asked pointing to my book.

I nodded '' yea me and my dad write do'' i explain. he was about to say something when our teacher came in.

She was wearing a lot of make-up, she had a blue wig on that matches her dress and when she walks her heels make a clacking sound. She look funny, i guess Finnick thought so to cause he said " Is it me or does she look like cotton candy?"

I giggled and nodded. " Hello children my name is and today is a big big day." she said. told us to draw our favorite thing to do. I drew a forest and Finnick drew the ocean. I guesshe likes to swim. Me and Finnick talked the whole time and I found out he loves to swim , his dad owns the net store by the ocean.

When it was recess time me and Finnick were the last out of the classroom. We held hands and sat under a tree. He was playing with a rope making knots. I just watched him make them he was really fast but his hands did them gently.

His hands stopped and I looked at him and saw he was already looking at me. "What ?" he asked smiling at me.

'' how do you do that so fast?'' i ask looking at the rope. He chuckled handed me the rope, then he came up and sat behid me. He put his hands over mine and guided them until we made a perfect knot.

'' I help my dad make fishing nets at his shop, you just have to pratice'' he whispered in my made knots for the rest of the free time. When we have to go back inside Finnick grabs my hand and we walk back to class. Even when we are sitting in are seats are hands are still intwined. The rest of the day goes by fast we have story time and draw picture of are family's. After we walk hand in hand to find are parents talking.

'' Hello dear how was your day?'' Finnick's mom asks.

'' It was great, this is Katniss she is my best friend'' Finnick says.

''Hello katniss my name is Jen'' Jen says. '' hello'' i say shyly.

'' Can Katniss come over today?'' Finnick asks '' sure,if that is ok with you Ted'' jen asks my dad. '' Of course it's ok I will pick you up in an hour ok Katniss''. I nodded and we walk to Jens car. When we get to his house i was shocked, his house was big.

'' Big right'' Finnick grinned, ''yea''i just say. I was looking at the photos the have on the walls.'' We have a lot of more'' Finnick says coming up behide me. I smiled and followed him to the kitchen and we looked for a snack. Finnick splashed water in my face, ''Finnick'' I screamed, he just laughed. So that's how you want to play. I grab a hand full oof flour and through it and him, i laughted and he through sugar at went on and on until we slipped on the floor laughing. Flour and sugar was everywhere. '' What did you two do'' we heard someone scream.

**Hey guys thanks for all of the support i love you guys. I am sorry for my grammar and spelling. I will try to hange that. I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss pov**

Me and Finnick both jump up to see ar parents smiling at us. We bothe look at each other and say''nothign'' at the same all laugh and my dad comes over to me to brush the sugar and flour out of my hair but their was to muh.

''Never leave you to in a kitchen alone again'' Finnick's dad says and we all laugh. Our parents go in the living room while me and finn go clean up.

'' I dont want you to leave yet kitty'' finn saod brushing the flour out of his hair.

'' I'll see you tommorow. Kitty?'' i ask confused.

He chuckles ans says '' yea thats what i am going to call you''. I giggle and shake my head after we were done cleaning we went back downstairs to find are parents laughing. We stayed for a little longer until it got dark. We said are goodbyes and left, when I got home i started on my song i didn't write much cause i was really tired.

'' In the cricles i've been running i've overed many miles''

That was all I did until I passed out.A couple of months has roled by and me and finn do everything together. Our parents have been hanging out more and becoing good friends. A couple of weeks ago was my birthday, i turned six finn turned six before we met. My favorite present was a pearl necklace that finn got me, he said he found it on the beach and that it's real. I wear it with everything and everywhere. Me and finn were plating tick tak toe when the principal ame in and asked for finn. He looked at me before walking out. I wonder what that was about. The teacher said it was time for are abc's. I wasn't really paying attention i keep looking at the door hoping finn will come back but he never did.

At the end of the day i walked home still wondering what happened to finn, that was until i heard footsteps behide me. I turned arounf to find a red eye,sniffling and tear stained finnick.

'' Fin what happened?'' i ask walking up to hime he didn't say anything just wrapped his arms around me and cried on my sholder.

'' It's ok finn i am right here it's ok'' i say stroking his hair and rubbing his back.

'' He's gone Katniss he's gone'' he cries gripping me tighter. '' who is?'' i ask cupping his face so he is looking at me. '' My dad he died in a car accident early today and my mom has been crying for hours'' he says with tears coming down his fave. " I can't go home yet kitty I can't face my mom'' he says. We walk bak to my house and i bring finn upstaries to my room. I go back downstairs to see my parents reading something that looks important. When i get back finn is asleep i guess he cried himself to sleep I take his shoes off and put him under the covers. I just stare at him or a while, he looke so peacefulith his chest raising and falling in soft moments when he sleeps. After I decided to work on my song, mom has taken prim to the park and dad went to work. I have only rote that one line.

I grab my book and go done to the libary where are piano is. It is herry brown, I remember the first time my dad played a song to me on this piano. I begged him to teach me and he finally did. It took me a year and a half to lean how to play and six months to learn how to write i palyed random keys trying to look for the right note. When i finally found it papers were scattered everywhere. I started playing the keys and singing.

'' in the cricles i've been running,

I've covered many miles

And i could search forever

for what's right before my eyes''

After i was onr singing i heard a gasp behide me.

**Tell me what you think please I hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Katniss pov**

I turn around so fasta chill runs down my spine. I see Finnick standing at the door with a shocked face.

''Hey'' I say quietly, He had this look in his eyes that I couldn't read.

He finally snapped out of his trance and said '' Katniss your voice is so beautiful''. I blush and smile 'It's nothing that good and sorry if I woke you'' I say. I feel quilty cause he looked so peaceful and I runied that from the music. He shakes his head and says

''No I have been up for a while when i heard the music I came down ans saw you singing''he comes up and sits up next to me '' and your voice i swear the birds outside stopped just to hear you singing''.

'' Thank you my dad says the same thing'' I say and start to clean up. he had that look in his eyes again I wish i could know what it is. After we clean up he says he could get home and I say if he need anything I am here. He leaves and I find my parents in my dads office talking in hushed voices. I crack the door so i can hear and see what they are saying. My dad is sitting at his desk and my mother is looking out the window.

'' We have to do it'' my father finally says

'' Can't we wait a little longer'' my mother says looking at my father with a hurt expression. Father goes up to her and hugs her.

'' Trust me I want to keep her here to but we have to do what's best'' father says. I wonder who she is could it be Prim, I don't think so sh is only seven months old.

'' But i dont want to let her go yet, you see how happy she is here I don't want to take that away from her'' mother says going over to the envolpe and slaming it on the desk '' this is not supposed to happen to her'' she says quietly.

'' You think I want to let her go she is my babay girl but we have to for her protection'' father roared. I am so confused right now. What is happening?

'' She just a little girl''mother cried and father went over and wrapped his arms around her.

'' I know but we can't put her at anymore risk'' father explained. I couldn't listen anymore too many thoughts running through my mind. Who is she? How does my parents know her? how is she at risk? These thoughts ran through my mind as I laid down in my bed. I was almost asleep when my door opened and the light through the hallway was beinging blocked. I opened my eyes just a bit to find two shadows standing in the door way.

I felt the bed sink down and a warm hand start to stroke my hair '' it's for the best''i hear my father's voice say.

'' I know but right now we need to spend as much time with her as possible, who knows when we will see her again'' I hear my mother say.

'' I know come on dear lets go to bed we have a big day to plan'' mu ather says. The bed raisies back up a pair of lips on my door closes and I am in darkness again. Right before I fell asleep I think. What are they hiding from me?

I put on a black dress and braid my hair, today is the day of Mr. Odair's funeral. The funeral was beautiful flowers everywhere, the casket what in the middle. We each had a white rose to put on top. Finnick's family stood in front. Sfter the service everyone went in the church. I turned to find Finnck still standing over his father. I went by him and took his hand and said '' come on'' but he didn't move '' no'' was all he siad and I led him to the woods. We found a medow and sat in the middle of it. A big gust of wind blew by and i shivered, finn took of his coat and put it around me. I smiled at kissed his heek I then rester my head on his sholder. I guess we fell asleep cause when i woke up it was dark and we were laying down on the soft grass. I turned my head to see fin's sea green eyes looking at me.

'' Hey'' i say '' hey'' he says back.

'' How lond have you been awake?'' i ask.

''Not long mabye an hour'' he says. My eyes go wide how come he didn't wake me.

'' Why did't you wake me?'' I ask, he shrugs and says '' you look beautiful when you sleep i could not ruin that''.

I was about to say something when I hear a women yelling '' Katniss Finnick''

Me and finns eyes go wide and we stad up just in time until are parents find us when they spot us they run and gave us bear hugs. I guess we scared them cause before I fell asleep it was still light out and now it is light. They told us to nver do that again and we went home. The past couple of months have been the best of my life. My dad finally taught me how to hunt i was so quiet in the woods he says I can be a mouse he also taught me how to swim by the lake he found. Me and my mother have been cooking and baking together, and me and finn well lets just say we are unbreakable we do everything together, nothing can seperate us. Well that is what i thought until my parents gave me the worst news ever.

I was washing my dinner plate when my father said '' can we talk to you for a sec katniss''.

'' Sure'' i say drying my hands and walking to my fathers office to find mother standing looking at me with sad eyes.

'' There is no easy wh=ay to say this but you are going to go live with uncle Haymitch in North Calorina'' my father said getting to the point.

'' No i dont want to go'' I aruge

'' Your going now go pack your things and i dont want to hear any complains'' my father ordered. I ran out of the room with tears coming down my face. After i was done packing i went to finn's house to tell him the news. When i got their i founf him in his room he know something was wrong cause of my face.

'' Kitty what's wrong '' he asked coming up to me

'' I am moving finn to North Carloina to live with my uncle''i blurt out with tears coming down. He had tears coming down to and took me in his arms and said ''no you can't go kitty'' he cried. We stay like that for the rest of the night holding each other. When moring come we walk hand in hand to my house to find my father waiting, mother has to saty home with prim. Prim came running to me on her toddler legs arms open '' don't go katty''she wined hugging can't say my name so she says katty. '' You will see me again I promise'' I say letting her go she smiles and runs off back inside. I give finn ane last hug and he says'' i love you Katniss'' and I say '' i love you to finn, i will see you again''. He nodds and me and my dad are off to the airport. I am just about to board the plane when my dad says'' goodbye Katniss be safe please'' he says hugging me.

'' I will bye'' i say boarding the plane and when i sit down i look out the windpw and think.

Will I ever see Finnick again?

**Tell me what you think and if you have an ideas let me know. Next chapter is 6 years later when they are older.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Katniss pov **

10 years later

''Sweetheart Gale's here'' I hear my uncle Haymitch yell from downstairs. I wince at my nickname for him. I have lived with my uncle Haymitch for ten years now. He is a pharmacist in town. He has two daughters one lives in New York with her mother. I forget where the other one is all i know is that she is all grown up. Today is my first day as a sophomore at Greenwood high school. I look out my side windoe to see the woods. We live in the country side of North Carliona. I love the woods, it's where i met my best friend Gale. I met him when I was eleven. I was halfway down the stair when i see Haymitch standing at the bottom.

'' Well it's about time sweetheart''he says following my to Gale who is standing at the door waiting or me.

''Sorry i am not used to waking up so early'' i say yawing. They laugh at me and Haymitch goes into the kithen.

''So you ready Catnip?'' Gale asks. ''No, but it is better then freshman year'' I say grabbing my bag and about to walk out the door when my uncle stops me.

''Here sweetheart you are going to need this'' he says handing me coffee in a coffee cup.

''Thanks Hay, don't give your workers a hard time'' I say winking at him and closing the door. Me and Gale get into my navy blue Toyoate. I park the car in the school parking lot and we walk inside. AS soon as weed did ohnna and Peeta wak up to us. Me and Johnna have been friends since the 8th grade when I'd helped her not get beat up by these too unckies. Peeta and me have been firends since last year when we had a porect to do in science.

''Hey brainess how was your summer?''ohnna asked taking a sip of my drink.

'' It was great got alot of sleep'' I say. I notice Peeta looking at me so I decide to greet him.

'' Hi Peeta'' i greet him with a smile and a wave.

''Hi Katniss'' he says returning my smile. We make are way to the office wear we get are classes.

1st Period – Chemistry – Mr. Crane

2nd Period – GYM – Mr. Fred

3rd Period – Music – Mr. Cinna

4th Period – Lunch –

5th Period – History – Mrs. Mags

6th Period – English – Ms. Smith

7th Period – Study Hall –

8th Period – Calculus – Mr. Beetee

I have the first four with Jo and Peeta and none with Gale. I tell Jo and Peeta i will met them in class cause i have to go to my locker. As I was walking down the stair I bump into someone and there papers go eberywhere.

'' I am so sorry, I wasn't looking'' I say bending down and helping them pick up their papers up. When the papers are all cleaned I notice it is a tall man, tan skin, bronze hair, muscles and has the most beautiful sea green eyes I have seen.

'' No it is ok I wasn't looking'' he replies and then says ''where is the office from here, it's my first year here''.

I point him the way to the office and then I go to my locker, I ust make it in time before the bell rings. I sit in the back next to Jo and Peeta who is in front of her. Are teacher walks in, let the nightmare begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finnick's pov**

It's a new place, a new shool.I hate new schools. I woke up at six o'clock to ger i get to the parking lot I see girls hugging,boys were first pumping and couples making out. We moved from Californian to North Carolina because, my step dad got a new that's right my mom got remarried. His name is Tony, they met at a fundraiser that we had at my old school.I hate him I think he is replacing my dad he tries to communicate with me but I just shut him out.

My mom says i need to be nicer to her but why should I so i can have a new dad, no thank you. She didn't even tell me she was dating him i had to find out by spying on them and when I did find out i told Tony that if he v=every hurts my mom i will hurt him. I didn't go to the wedding, I felt so betrayed that I couldn't bear to see them say ''I do''.

Geuss what they have to kids a boy and a is seven and Zachary is can get on my nerves sometimes but for the most part they are alright. The mother said she wasn't happy and divorced Tony. The kids see her on the weekends and a little in the summer. Sighing I get out the car and make my way inside. I took out the papers that I got when they gave me a tour of the place to see if I can find the office. As I was walking up the stairs I bump into someone and my papers go everywhere.

''I am so sorry I wasn't looking'' I hear a female voice say and she starts help me pick up my papers.

'' It's ok'' I say helping her. After the papers were picked up I get a good look at her.

She is a little shorter than me,has olive skin, coco brown hair the is in a braid, she is skinny but you can tell she is strong,and she has these amazing grey eyes that I can look into forever. Wait these grey eyes look familiar to me like I met her before but I can't put my finger on it.

''Can you point me to wear the offices is I am new so I don't know where I am going'' I say looking at the walls around me. She points to wear the office is and goes to class.

When I get there I see women at a desk doing paper work.

'' Excuse me'' I say kindly she looks up and asks what my name is.

''Finnick Odair'' I say and she hands me my schedule and locker combo.

My schedule goes like this

1st Period – History – Mrs. Mags

2nd Period – GYM –

3rd Period – Music – Mr. Cinna

4th Period – Lunch –

5th Period – Chemistry – Mr. Crane

6th Period – English – Ms. Smith

7th Period – Study Hall –

8th Period – Calculus – Mr. Beetee

I finally find my first period and walk into class. I give the teacher my note and I go sit in the way back. Two girls are looking at me and I feel trapped.

''That's Glimmer and Clove they are the most popular girls in school'' some says beside me.

'' I'm Gale by the way'' Gale says sticking out his hand,

''Finnick'' i say shaking his hand.

For the rest of the period we go over the rules like we always do on the first day of school. I wasn't really paying any attention cause Glimmer and Clove were looking at me and giving me smiles. I give on back and stare out the window. But I was really thinking about those grey eyes I met in the hallway, why do i feel this strong pull towards is she?

**I hope you like it chapter 7 will be back to Katniss pov. Have any ideas tell me and I hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Katniss pov**

First period was boring. just went over the rules and passed out papers for are parents to sign. T wasn't paying any attentionbecause me a johanna were texting .

**Johanna: Whta took you so long brainless.**

**Me: I bumbed into a boy coming down the stairs.**

**Johanna: Are you sure cause you look like you kissed your forever crush (;**

I chuckle cause Johanna always wants to know my love life.I did have a boyfriend last year but he cheated on and Jo have been friends since I saved her from two street thugs she got a pretty bad besting but I pitched her up and she recoveryed quickly. The thugs went to jail for me and jo up. I got a broken wrist , ankleand cuts a brusies. DShe was worse, she almost broke every bone in her body. She did not wake up for three days. She has nightmares about it but she says she is fine.

That haddened two years ago and we became says she will never thank me enough or what I did.

**Me:No you know I don'tlike anyone here**

**Johanna: Yet but you will this year I just know it.**

**Me: Whatever you say jo.**

The bell rang and I made my way to second period with jo and Peeta. When we got to gym to boys were on one side and the girls on the other. I saw glimmer and clove in this class and I groaned.

" What is it brainless?" Jo asked I just pointed to cCove and Glimmer and she groaned a well.

"Great the on class that I thought wouldn't be boring is going to be anoyying" jo said and we sat down on the rop bleacher.

Out of the coner of my eye I see bronze hair and I realize it isthe guy I bumped into on the stairs.I don't know what it was but I kinda felt like i knew him from somewhere but where? He sat with cato who is the quaterback on are football team. He looked over at me and we locked eyes.

Time froze, like everything around us had stopped and it was just me and sea green eyes can make anyone do anything. He had this look in his eyes like he was trying to figure me out. That make two of us. He gave me a small smile and I returned it.

The teaher came in and time returned back and we both looked away and to the teacher. I will find out who this bot is and why I have a pull on him?

Gym went by fast and I went to music class,my favorite class of all. gave me a warm smile and hug.

" Their is my favorite student, you will have to refresh my memory katniss of you voice''.

I smiled and went to the piano, I was the only one in the class room so I was fine singing. I sat down a he cane me my song I wrote kast year called " That's where it is". I put it in front of me and started to sing.

**next chapter will be katniss singing and Finnick listening and remembering any ideas let me know. I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finnick pov**

I saw her again today. She is in my gym class. We stared at each otherfor what was like the whole period.I was still trying to fingure her out and she looked like she was doing the same.I was fire in her eyes. They were the most beautful eyes I have ever seen. When the bell rang I saw her dash out of the room.I sighed and looked for my next class. Mr. Cinna, music. I found it and was about to walk in when I heard a voice. I craked the door just enough for me to see. I gasped when I saw her playing the paino singing. Her voice was so beathtaking.

**In the cricles i've been running**

**I've covered many miles**

**And I could search forever**

**for what's right before me eyes**

**Just when I thought I found it**

**it was nothing like I planned.**

**And when I got my heart around it**

**It slipped right throught my hands**

**Here with you I feel it **

**I close my eyes and see .**

_In a midnight talk _

_In a moring kiss _

_When i'm in your arms_

_that's where it is_

_When were tangled up_

_and can't resist_

_hat's where it is_

_That's where it is _

**Whe i'm crashing through the madness**

**not sure who i'm supposed to be**

**When i'm caught up in the darkness.**

**But your hadn that's leading me**

**you bring me back to soild ground**

**you lift me up right here right now**

_In a midnight talk _

_In a moring kiss _

_When i'm in your arms_

_That's where it is _

_When were tangled up_

_and can't resist_

_That's where it is_

_That's where it is _

**It's a lifetime faling**

**Tiny embrace**

**The biggest things**

**In the smallest places **

_In a midnight talk _

_In a moring kiss _

_When i'm in your arms_

_That's where it is _

_When were tangled up_

_and can't resist_

_That's where it is_

_That's where it is _

**In the sweetest smiles **

**on a night like this **

**on a tender touch**

**That's where it is**

_When were tangled up_

_and can't resist_

_that's where it is_

_That's where it is _

Memories. They come back to my mind. The book in kindergadern, the pearl necklace that she still has arounf her dad dieing, her voice, the funeral, rgw meadow, her leaving. Everything. When she left I vowed that I would find her. I finally found her. My best friend, Katniss Everdeen.I am not letting her go ever. But one question stays in my head.

Does she remember me?

**Let me know what you think about the song? Give me some ideas if you have any. Love you all**


	9. Chapter 9

**Katniss pov**

After I was done I looked at Cinna. He had his mouth open and eyes wide. " What?"I asked. He snapped out of his trance and smiled.

" I think your voice has gotten better over the summer"he says.

I snort and say, "I don't think so". He was about to say something when he looked behind me. I turned around and saw a pair of eyes looking at me. I couldn't get a good look at them cause they turned to fast. The bell rang. I went to my seat. Everyone came in , but the one person I noticed was the boy that I was staring at in the gym. When he saw me he game me a small smile and I gave one back. He sits in the middle row to the left. Cinna told us that we will have to write a song and perform it.

The rest of the day went by fast, the boy was in all my classes except first and fifth. When I finally got home, Midnight was waiting for me by the front door. He is 3 months old I still remember the day I found him.

**3 months ago**

_I was walking through the woods heading back. I was almost to the hearing when I heard a whimper. I looked behind a bush and found a new born golden retriever. I was about to pick him up when I saw the scratches on him. I took my jacket of and put it over him. I picked him up and cradled him like a baby. He was so skinny ,so I took him home and helped him .I got the name Midnight from his eyes. When he finally opened his eyes they were midnight blue. _

He is still a little injured but he is protective and likes to cuddle into my neck. He is small cause he didn't get enough nutrients in him.

I flopped down on my bed and Midnight came up and laid his head on my shoulder . I was scratching his ear when my phone went off.

Gale: _Party at my house , your coming. _

I looked at Midnight and said " well looks like I'm going to a party".

I took a shower and got dressed in a green tank top, short shorts and converse. I left a note for uncle so he doesn't freak out. When I got to Gale's house the whole school was there. I saw Gale dancing with Glimmer , he must be drunk cause he has a beer in his hand. I made my way to the kitchen and got myself a drink. I see Jo dancing on the table with some guy.

"Hey" I turn around and see Peeta.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Jo" he points to Jo who has fallen off the table and is falling on everyone.

"I think you need to take her home" I say laughing at Jo. He nods and goes to Jo. Gale comes up next.

"Hey catnip I'm glad you made it" he says. I can tell he is really drunk.

"Yea" is all I can say before his lips are on mine. I push him away and say "Gale your drunk, stop".

"Come on catnip" he says coming closer. I just walk outside . I was looking at the people running around that I didn't know when, I bumped into someone until I was on the ground and they were on top of me.

I look up and see those green eyes that have bugged me all day.

"We keep meeting like this" I say after we stand up.

"Yea" he says . I notice a blue bracelet around his wrist and it hits me.

_We were doing arts and crafts in class. He made me a green bracelet with my name on it and I made a blue one with his name on it. _

I know it's the one I made him cause, at the knot I put a bit of green in it and he did blue on mine.

He noticed me looking at it and started to twist it.

"You remember?" he asked.

It's really him, my best friend that I left. He's here. I found him.

"Finnick?"

**I hoped you liked it. have any ideas let me know. Next chapter is coming soon and where they talked for the first time in 10 years!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Katniss pov**

"Finnick"

"Hey kitty" he says giving me a small smile.

I am in shock, frozen that he is here after ten years standing in front of me. I don't say anything I just wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close. He wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face in my neck mine in his sholder. We stay like that just soaking up each other. I missed him so much,I wonder if he is still my fin. After five minutes he breaks the scilence between us.

"Can we go-" he was cut off by a very drunken Gale.

"Catnip why did you leave we were having fun?" he asked coming really close to me, I can smell the beer on him. I stepped back and said,

"No you were not me" He grabs my arm and pulls me to him forceful. Finnick pulls Gale from me.

"Don't you dare touch her" he growls at him. I can hear darkness in his voice its scares me. Finnick takes my arm and we start walking.

"Are you ok?"he asks

"Yea I'm fine thanks"I say.

"Anytime kitty" he says smirking, I chuckle

"How have you been?" I ask, we have ten years of checking up on to do.

"I'm great now that you are here" he says smirking.

"Aww fin always the charmer" I tease. He chuckles.

He tells me about his mom remarrying and his little brother and sister. I am happy found love again. When her husband died she cried for months and didn't really pay any attention to Finnick. For a couple of months his aunt took him in so his mom can get herself together. She did for her son, I guess she realized that she wasn't the only one hurting.

He told me how he hates his stepfather. He says he thinks that he is trying to replace his father. He says that he was on the swim team and football team back hom. He told me he had a girlfriend named Annie back home. I got this weird twist in the bottom of my stomach when he said that, but I brush it away. He told me why he moved here and hopes he never leaves.

I tell him Haymitch and how he is doing and about asks if I have a special someone and I tell no. I about Peeta and Jo. I tell him about Gale and say he is not always like this. He is a nice guy he just had a little too much. He laughs at this. He asks if I am still singing and writing. I tell him yes and his eyes light up at this. I also tell that I got offered to be a cheerleader.

We talk for hours catching up, laughing at old times we had together. Around midnight I tell I have to go home so Haymitch doesn't come looking for me. We agree to hang out tomorrow. We hugged one last time and give each other are cell phone watched me cross the street. No one was coming so I walked. I was halfway there when Finnick screamed my name.

"KATNISS"

The next thing I know is that I am flying and I hit the ground very hard. I hear a car screeching and everything goes black.

**Finnick pov**

I watched Katniss walk across the street. She was halfway there when a car comes speeding around the corner. I screamed Katniss name and ran to her trying to save her, but i was too late and the car hit her.

NO no this can't be happening. I just found her, I can't lose her. She was unconscious and she had blood, bruises and cuts all the way down her body. She was still beautiful to me. I stroke her cheek. My Katniss. I call the paramedic. If i ever see that guy again I'm going to kill him. He just drove away.

I try to find her pulse but I found nothing. I started to cry. I can't lose her. So I straddle her hips, open her airway and bring my lips to hers.I blowed in but she still had no pulse. I started to give her C.P.R. I don't know how long I did that but I feel a pair of arms pull me off of her.

"NO LET ME GO I HAVE TO SAVE HER" I screamed thrashing trying to get out of my attackers arms.

"Sir relax we are going to try everything we can" the voice said. Then I notice the paramedic around Katniss shocking her and when they finally got a pulse they put a gas mask on her and putting her on a stretcher. She was but in the back of the ambulance. They shut the doors and drove off. One thing ran through my mind as I watch he be taken from me .

_Stay alive._

**Will she live? The next chapter will be Katniss's dream and her in the hospital. I hope you like it. So so sorry it took me awhile. I hope next chapter will come fast. I love you all. Thank you very much.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finnick pov**

I was going full speed on the road with Katniss's blood on me, tears streaming down my face nonstop. I think of how we held each other a couple of hours when we were kids and we were always together. Now she is on death's door step.

I try to think of all the good times we had but I just can't get her bloody body out of my mind.I swear to god if those doctors don't save her I will kill them. They have to save her. They just have too.

I jumped when my cell phone went off.I stopped at a stop light. I took a deep breath and looking at as Annie, I told her that I would call her at nine and it is must be worried. I just hit ignore and throw it somewhere. I know she will be mad but i don't have time for light goes green and i hit the gas and i fly.

One memory that really got trapped in my mind was when it was her birthday and I gave her the pearl necklace.I still remember the look on her face when she opened it. I guess she still wears it cause i saw her wear it everyday at school and tonight.

I can hear my phone ringing from somewhere in the back seat but I just pretend it is not their. i am going to have a million calls from Annie i just know it. Me and her have dated for about a year now. She is a nice girl and all but when i kiss her I just don't feel that spark, the fire or fireworks.

When I asked Katniss i she was singel and she said yes something inside of me twist. I don't know what it was but I know I can't ignore it. I have always hear my parents and her parents talking about how cute we look together. I thought it was cause we were kids, but know that I think about it, they were talking about how cute we are period.

This drive can not get any longer. i feel like i have driven for like an hour. I still have to call her uncle Haymitch and tell him. I know he will freak when he finds out. I have only met him once and i can tell he was protective about Katniss, almost like a father type.

When I finally got to ST. Joseph hospital. I parked the car, I didn't even notice that i parked in two stops. I just really want to get to Katniss.I ran inside and went to the woman at the front desk.

"Well hello handsome what can I do for you" she said giving her a flirt smile. Uggg i hate it when girls do that to me. Every girl in my last school would alway come up to me and flirt. I would do it back cause i didn't want to be rude and it is run to see the way they react. I know i am good-looking but i hate it when every girl who sees me just starts to flirt and hopes that i will ask them out.

"I am looking for Katniss Everdeen please" I beg. She looks at her computer and types something in.

"Miss Everdeen is in room 415" she replies. I thank her and run to the stairs, evaluator would take to long.

410, 411, 412, 413, 414, 415.

I open the door slowly afraid to look on the other side.I gasp at what I found.

Katnis was knocked out cold the hospital bed. she had tubes in her arms. he face looks better but she has a big purple and blue bruise on her cheek and had a cut stitched up right above her left eyebrow. He arms had cuts and them . Her left ankle had a white bandaged on it and it matched the one on her right forearm.

I started to cry again by just looking at her. I walked to her side and sat in the chair beside her. I took her right hand and held it tightly.

"Please Katniss don't leave me. I'm so sorry, you have to wake up. Please come back to me" I cried. I kissed her forehead and lay my heard on the bed next to hers and drift to sleep.

**Katniss pov**

_Her dream _

_I was in blackness. The last thing i remember was being hit and Finnick yelling my name. I looked around and saw nothing. Until I saw it. A mirror, just standing a few feet away._

_I walked to it very slowly afraid of what I would see. I see another person walking up to it too. It was a girl maybe my age. She had brown hair like mine but her's was dark chocolate almost black, mine was brown. Had almost black eyes but i can see a bit of brown in her. A little shorter than me. She had olive skin and was skinny. She was wearing a necklace the had a purple stone on it. I have the same on except mine is red. I almost wear it everyday. I forgot where it got it but i know i had it since I was little._

_We both just stared at each other. Locking eyes I kinda felt like i know this girl. She was pretty. Neither of us saying a word but i don't like the other one would hear each other. At the same time we both fitted are right hand and pressed it into the cold glass. Are hand fit together and when they rested on each other through the glass I felt a strong connection. _

_I can tell she felt it to because her eyes went wide and she looked up at me. A light come in between are hand and we both took are hand away. We locked eyes again and said _

_"Who are you?" we said it at the same time. Then everything went black again and i hear a beeping sound and someone holding my hand. I couldn't open my eyes yet but that was the least of my worries. I wonder._

_Who was that girl?_

_**Heyyyyyyyy guys! So tell me what you think of the dream and who do you think the mystery girl is. Any ideas don't forget to PM me. I love you all and hope you like it. Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so I did a Haymitch and Katniss paring. It is called Love in the most difficult places. Please read tell me if you like it.**

**Katniss pov**

My head was throbbing and my body aches all over.I was right when I thought I was in a hospital. I look down and see an IV in my arm. I started to tug on it when warm hand cover mine to stop my tugging.

"Don't do that you need it." A soft voice said. I look up and see they sea green eyes that I have missed. He had blood eyes, tear streaks down his eyes and dark circles under his eyes.

"Finn what happened" I try to say but my voice is cracky. He grabs a cup of water and puts it to my mouth, he supports my head and I chug it all down.

" You got hit by a car Katniss. You stopped breathing, I had to do C.P.R. Know matter how many times i did it, you still had no heart beat"he started to cry again. "The paramedics came and pulled me from you but I had to save you. They took you away from me to help you. I got here as fast as I could. Their was so much blood.I thought you would leave."

He was sobbing now. My heart broke in two hearing what my poor Finn had to go through.I pulled him to me so his head was on my was soaking up my hospital gown with his tears but I don't care.

"Shhh Finn it's ok, I am not going anywhere for a long time" I comfort him while stroking his hair and rubbing his back.

"I promise."

He stopped sobbing after an hour and just layed his head on my chest and holding me to him so close their was no air in between, just looking at me.I gave him a small smile and wiped his last tears with my thumb.

He smiled back and cupped my injured cheek in his big yet soft hand. I leaned into it and closed my eyes holding it. he moved me over so he can climb in. He layed beside me.

We stared at each other for a while just enjoying are time together. I took my inde finger and traced the dark circles under his eyes. He closed his eyes as I did this.

"get some sleep I'll be right here when you wake up" I whispered.

He was too tired to argue with me so he just nods his head and closes his eyes. Falling into a deep sleep. Right before he falls asleep he whispers

"Don't leave me."

"Never"I say but I don't even know if he heard me.

He looked so young when he sleeps,his hair is covering his eyes. So I move it out of his face. so peaceful. Like he has nothing to worry about. He was so relaxed when he sleeps and he looks comfy in this small bed. I am surprised that we can both fit on it.

I watched his sleep for about maybe five minutes before the door flings open.

I look up and see my uncle Haymitch looking at me with wide and scared eyes. He didn't have tears in his eyes. But we both know I scared him half to death.

"Are you ok Sweetheart?" he asked rushing to my side taking my hand in his.

"I'm in pain but I am going to live" I say smirking at him. He lets out a breath of relief.

"Don't do that to me sweetheart you scared my have to death"He says taking a seat next to me.

"I'm sorry Princess I didn't mean to" I say teasing him.

He hates it when I call him that, just like I hate it when he calls me sweetheart.

"Just be careful Katniss. I thought I lost you" I have never heard him like this before, he sounds like a kid who looks like he lost his mom and dad.

I untangle myself from the sleeping finn and wrap them around his neck.

I would be lying if I did say it didn't hurt. It did but it is worth it. Me and my uncle don't do this a lot so every time it does happen I save it.

He wraps his arms around m waist holding me close but not to tight to hurt me.

" I'm sorry Haymitch I didn't mean to scare you." I say pulling back ad looking at him.

It's ok sweetheart, I am going to go home and change and get your stuff. You just get some rest and don't annoy his." He points to Finnick.

I chuckle and he kisses my forehead and walks out.

Me and my uncle don't get along well but when one of us is hurt we are always there for each other.

I go back into my position like before. Finnick shifts so are legs ar entwined, are foreheads touching , and his arm around me proactively.

I am still wondering who that girl was in my dream. Somehow I felt like I know her. I start to drift to sleep with Finnick beside me. I get this warm feeling in my stomach. It eels right.

What is happening to me.

Is it love I don't think so. I think I am just happy to have my childhood friend back.

_But maybe._

**What do you think about. Please review and if any ideas or you want me to add something let me know. I love you all. 3333333333333**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys. Iam so so so so so so sorry to say that I will not bepostig for a while. I am taking a break. I will start again write when summer starts. I am still going to be fireloveswater23. I will still be reading your storys and commenting once in a while. So please don't stop. If you have any questions or comments PM me please. I will miss you all and til next time.

I WILL BE BACK!


End file.
